Kingdom Hearts Light
Sora Lost his Friend & Girlfriend Mix up togethed Girl Named Kairi Take Away From a Evil witch From slepy Beauty Named Maleficent so Sora Need to Save before it Too Late. Worlds & Characters Destiny Island *Kairi *Rik *Lil Soric Ostown (Epic Mickey) *Half Classic Half Modern Type Of Mickey mouse (Ally) *Mad Doctor (Formly Boss) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Fanny Cottontail *Automotic Donald *Automotic Dasiy *Automotic Goofy *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Bunny Children *Lomesome Ghosts (Mini-Boss) *Phantom Blot (Main Boss) Game Centeral Station (Wreck It Ralph) *W-it Ralph *F-it Felix *Sugar Rush Racers *Vanellope von Schweetz *Sour Bill *Nicelanders *Unnamed Rivals of Trubo *Cy-Bugs (Mini & Main Bosses) *King Candy/Trubo (Main Boss) *Sonic The Hedgehog Mobius (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Sonic The Hedgehog/Dark Sonic/Super Sonic/Hyper Sonic (Ally) *Princess Sally Acron *Tails the Fox *Bunnie Rabbot *Kunckles The Echinda *Cream The Rabbit *Amy Rose *Rouge The Bat *Shadow The Hedgehog *Blaze The Cat *Silver The Hedgehog *Cosmo the Seedrian *Drak Oak (Boss) *Dr.Eggman Ivo Robotnick (Main Boss) *Dr.Jullain Robotnick (Boss) *Snicvley Robotnick *Zokav (Boss) *Zazz (Boss) *Metal Sonic (Mini-Boss) *Sonic Doll (Mini-Boss) *Tails Doll (Boss) *Ari Ram *Lupe The Wolf Mysterious Indian Jungle of Rythem (Disney's Jungle Book) *Mowgli *Baloo the Bear (Formly Ally) *Bagheera (Formly Ally) *King Louie (Formly Ally & Boss) *Kaa (Mini & Main Boss) *Shere Khan (Main Boss) *Shanti Pirate Princess' Palace (Jake & the Never land Priates) *Jake *Izzy *Chubby *Skully *Priate Princess *Misty The Sea Witch (Boss) *Captain Hook (Main Boss) Equestrila (Friendship is magic) *Twilight Sparkle (Ally) *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Princess Cestrila *Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon (Former Boss) *Princess Candace *Shining Armor *Applebloom *Scataloo *Sweeti Belle *Bab Seed (Former Boss) *Diamond Triana/16-year Old Diamond Triana/Adult Princess Diamond Triana (Boss) *Iron Will (Mini-Boss) *Discord (Boss & Formly Ally) *King Sombra (Main Boss) Nottingham (Disney's Robin Hood) *Robin Hood (Ally) *Little John (Formly Ally) *Maid Marian *Lady Cluck *Frair Truck *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Prince Jonh's Guards (Mini-Boss)/Tent Train With Shrieff of Nottingham on The Throne on Front (1st Main Boss) *Shriff of Nottingham (2nt Main Boss) *Nuty and Trigger *Skippy Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario) *Mario Mario (Ally) *Luigi Luigi Mario (Ally) *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy (Ally) *Koopa Kid (Super Mini-Boss) *Bowser Jr./Shadow Mario/Comet Mario (mini-Boss) *Original 7 Koopalings (Boss/Ally later on) *Bowser (Main Boss) *Giga Bowser (Simrilliar to Super Smash Bros Melee & Brawl) (Super Main Boss) *Dry Bowser (Serect Boss) *Dreamy Luigi (Dreamy Ally) *Dreamy Bowser (Serect Super Boss) *Koopa Troopa Army (Enemies) *Paatroopa Army (Enemies) *Dry Bones Army (Enemies) *Goomba Army (Enemies) Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Sqaurepants) *Spongebob sqaurepants (Ally) *Patrick Apish RockArp Star *Squildward Tencles *Sandy Cheek *Mr.Eugan ArmorAp Karbs *Plankton (Boss) *Bubble Bath (Main Boss) *Santuvees (Mini-Boss) *Mayor of New Kelp City *Bubble Popping Boys (Serect Boss) Farm of Civilazations Brids (Chichken Little (1947)) *Chicken Little (1947) *The Chicken Mayor *Henny Penny (1947) *Turkey Lurkey (1947) *Ducky Lucky (1947) *Goosey Loosey (1947) *Foxy Loxy (1947) (Main & only Boss) Monstropolis (Monster Ink.) *James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Mike *Randall Boggs (Main Boss) *Boo *Roz Land of Cold (Frozen) *Princess Anna (Formly Ally) *Hans *Olaf *Seven *Elia The Snow Queen (Fomrer Boss) Pride Rocky Lands (Lion King 1 & 2) *Simba (Ally) *Nala *Kiara *Kovu *Mufasa *Banzi,Shanzi & Ed (Mini-Boss) *Scar (Main Boss) *Zira (Mini-Boss & Main Boss) *Nuka (Mini-boss) *Rafiki Hollow Bastion *Maleficent (Main Boss) *??????? Unknown (Serect Boss) World That Never Was *??????? Unknown/Young & Old Mix up togethered Xenahnort (Main Boss) *Xenahnort Guardian (Final Boss) Category:Games Category:Stories Category:Kingdom Hearts - Light & Darkness Together Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Articles in need of categorization